1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to methods for electronic mail transmission, and in particular to a method for preparing and sending a facsimile from a computer application software program by utilizing a combination of a custom printer driver for generating facsimile graphic images and an electronic mail client for transmitting the images via electronic mail to selected recipients.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various techniques are known for transmitting documents with images to a remote location. These techniques include the use of conventional facsimile machines, facsimile modems, and electronic mail transmissions.
When transmitting facsimiles using a conventional facsimile machine, one ordinarily performs the steps of: obtaining a hard copy document with images on it, physically taking the hard copy to a conventional fax machine, inserting the document in the input tray, dialing the telephone number of the receiving fax machine, and pressing a "start" button on the fax machine to begin transmission of the document.
When using a fax modem to transmit a document, one ordinarily performs the steps of: "printing" a document by selecting a "fax" printer from a list of printer drivers, entering or selecting the phone number of the receiving fax machine or fax modem, and sending the document.
When using e-mail, one ordinarily performs the steps of: inserting a document into an e-mail program, or attaching a document to an e-mail message, entering or selecting one or more addressees, and sending the document.
These techniques have been effective means for business and personal communications. However, there are problems and limitations associated with using traditional fax machines, fax modem, and e-mailing with graphic attachments.
With respect to conventional fax machines, one may be required to wait in line to use the fax machine, wait for an open telephone line if the telephone system is overloaded, clear paper jams which commonly occur when sending more than one page, and wait for retransmission attempts after "busy" signals are encountered. The limitations of conventional fax machines include their inability to transmit color images and their limited availability in homes. Color facsimile machines are available, but are generally expensive and can transmit in color only to other color facsimile machines. In addition to these potential problems associated with using conventional fax machines, one ordinarily must pay telecommunication charges for long distance connections. Also images are often garbled or otherwise corrupted in transmission by telephone line problems or paper jams by the receiving fax machine.
Problems associated with using fax modems include waiting for an open telephone line if the phone system is overloaded, and waiting for retransmission after "busy" signals. The limitations of fax modems include their inability to transmit color images, and their limited availability in homes. Like conventional fax machines, there are telecommunication charges for long distance connections when using a fax modem. Also images are often garbled or otherwise corrupted in transmission by telephone line problems or paper jams by the receiving fax machine.
With regard to the usage of e-mail with graphical attachments, one ordinarily must perform the manual-labor-intensive steps of generating a document in an application software program, saving the document, activating an e-mail application program, attaching the document to an e-mail message, and sending the e-mail message to recipients. At the receiving end, there is the possibility that the recipient does not having proper software for viewing the attachments or does not having compatible operating environment.